A display panel usually comprises an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. Patterning processes are needed in the process of manufacturing an array substrate and the production process is complex.
In an array substrate, in order to prevent light on the backlight side irradiating on the active layer therein and having an adverse impact on the active layer, a light shielding layer pattern is disposed between the active layer and the base substrate of the array substrate, and the light shielding layer pattern is usually made of a metal material such as molybdenum. The forming process of the array substrate is conducted as follows: forming a pattern of the light shielding layer on the base substrate through a patterning process firstly, and then forming a preset film layer (the preset film layer may include one of a buffer layer, an active layer or the like) on the base substrate which is provided with the light shielding layer through a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) process, and subsequently forming an active layer pattern on the active layer of the base substrate through a patterning process. The profile of the active layer pattern is consistent with the profile of the light shielding layer.